<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everytime i’m missing you by mic2xbungee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557502">everytime i’m missing you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mic2xbungee/pseuds/mic2xbungee'>mic2xbungee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2016 was a good year for armymoos, But with a happy ending, F/M, Jung Wheein is bad at feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Pining, We got married show, idk how to do this im sorry, little angst, wheetae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mic2xbungee/pseuds/mic2xbungee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The WheeTae We Got Married AU we all need</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•April 2016•</p>
<p>"MBC's We Got Married has confirmed reports of BTS’s V and MAMAMOO's Wheein being the next virtual couple to join the show. A representative from the show spoke with various news outlets and revealed that the new couple will start filming for the show this week."</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh, I still can’t believe I’m doing this," Wheein dreaded for this day to come. She knew ever since last year when they signed the contract that she was never really comfortable about it. She means, who is?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole thing is a scam for people who love seeing two of their favorite people get together and be fucking in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, V-ssi is a good guy," Byul tried to release the tension by massaging the woman ‘getting married’, "And it’s not like it’s real."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byul made a good point. But it’s not like Wheein to stop whining out of nowhere so she did what she does best: whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it is for some people!" She was mostly just pouting knowing that the whole world would be at its feet with her pout. It was one of her superpowers, she was good with pouting and puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, Wheeinie, it’s just 6 months! Six months of dating someone and maybe he’ll cook for you," Yongsun tried to pacify the younger. "You like guys who cooks, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He paints, too!" Hyejin just bursted through the front door. Already rushing to Wheein’s side while removing her shoes carelessly, "I already feel it in my bones, Wheeinie! You guys will have a great time together." She ended up hugging the dear life out of Wheein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who knows? You’ll end up being super sad when the show ends," Byul singing the last part.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>The car ride to MBC’s studio was quite long and Taehyung totally did not expect that. He took his time getting ready this morning, he passed by a shop to buy coffee and now he was late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought the ride was going to take a few minutes and knowing his manager is waiting for him, trusting he knew how to handle his time well without supervision or reminders made him really nervous about arriving. Just how he was also<br/>
fidgeting with his fingers when he first heard about how he was going to be paired with Wheein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loves MAMAMOO. With every song, he was always amazed how they gave their all in every performance and how he thinks they are undoubtedly the vocal queens. They were very flexible and they could top every genre they are thrown. Amazing. Amazing. Amazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now, the only time given to him to make a good first impression is gone. Because he was late.<br/>
He hates himself now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coffee so very much forgotten is now warming his hands trying to calm his nerves but when the car slowly turned a corner, he could see his manager waiting for him by the entrance. Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried his best running from the parking lot to the entrance of the studio while balancing the coffee. Why was he still holding this coffee? He never even drank a sip. He reached the entrance and braced himself for the sermon he was sure he was going to get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tae—" His manager already had his mouth openedfor scolding Taehyung but was suddenly cut off by a woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, my God, is that a hot caramel macchiato?" A woman who Taehyung knows by heart because of her stunning visuals and beautiful voice. Who knew his saviour would be this beautiful?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Wheein-ssi," It was his manager who spoke first but Taehyung decidedly cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is hot caramel macchiato, I bought it for you," he stretched out his hand holding the coffee towards the woman. His manager was raising his brows and was now patting his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh? Thanks, V-ssi," Wheein accepted the coffee gratefully and smiling with that dimple. "Why are you still here, let’s go inside, it’s really hot out here,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Taehyung was now looking at his manager straight on. "Yeah, let’s go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Saved by the bell, I guess," His manager gave him a defeated look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coffee. Wheein loves coffee. And apparently, Taehyung knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met this morning while bringing her the coveted Starbucks cup with her favorite flavor that she could smell miles away. How he knew? Beats her. Doesn’t care. All she wants is that cup from him and she’s happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were now walking side by side towards the set. As Taehyung jogged towards her to catch up. The woman was already sipping from the cup and Taehyung was really happy he brought the coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can call me Taehyung, by the way," Taehyung offered her his boxy smile. "I’m a huge fan!" He mentally slapped himself for saying that too enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This Taehyung guy; Wheein thought was too tall. But too jolly to be this tall. And the smile he just gave her, the smile he mostly gifts his fans with the eye crinkling because he was truly happy, Wheein was undoubtedly grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Wheein offered him a small smile, "I saw you in that Song Festival we went to last week," she went on and did some gestures Taehyung did while cheering for them while they were performing on stage. The man got really flustered and Wheein spoke before he could explain himself, "I’m grateful since I like you guys, too," She said with the smallest voice she could give.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tarhyung gave her a small thanks and then they were surrounded by a comfortable silence. It was weird for the both of them since they were both talkative whenever they like but right now, it wasn’t even awkward. Just the small brushes of their shoulders while they continued walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Taehyung’s manager forgotten at the back, he thought that maybe, Taehyung being late today was a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that maybe, just maybe, Wheein sees hope for the show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im really sorry for taking a long while in updating but i hope this long chapter is good enough for u guys to forgive me </p><p>stay safe; stay at home!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wheein definitely does not see hope for the show.</p><p>They were already in two weeks of shooting and yet everything was still new. Everything seems forced and unnatural.</p><p>They already went for their first date where Taehyung brought her to a very fancy restaurant but everything about that was all a set up. It wasn’t even Taehyung’s idea to go there. What’s worse is that they were given a script to memorise and they ended up just eating more than talking.</p><p>They were now shooting for a scene in their apartment. Again, still scripted. Everything they do like cooking and what food is not even 100% done by them. Wheein thought that if that was the case then they should’ve just ordred something.</p><p>Taehyung was obviously not taking this show seriously, too. The whole time Wheein was sulking about this being the worst two weeks of her life, he was also not in a good mood and was trying to talk to the producers of the show to just make them do the things that they want.</p><p>But, that, they couldn’t do. All other couples who worked in this show was given a script and a to-do list for the whole six months.</p><p>But Taehyung has had enough. He tried talking to everyone who he thought could help and he’s had the last straw of his patience after a producer hurriedly went out of his way to ignore Taehyung and his complaints.</p><p>But apparently, on that same day, Wheein has had enough, too.</p><p>"I don’t want to do this anymore," Wheein said exasperatedly towards the director. "I don’t like how you want me to react towards him because it’s the total opposite of how i’ll react when we do this scene in real life," she flopped down on the sofa of the set still facing the director head on.</p><p>The director did not expect that. He tried opening his mouth but he ended up just looking towards the producers of the show, pleading for help, since surprisingly, it was the first time someone was against the word of the director. And Wheein was still trying to get her word around.</p><p>"You’re probably not used to people speaking up against your directing but in my agency, we all speak up when everything is too much," Wheein continued. Taehyung was just standing and facing Wheein, wondering when he could also say his part on this whole fiasco.</p><p>"And honestly, this is too much already. It was okay for the first date, since we did not know much about each other— but i’m telling you: everything about that was so awkward it would be the worst first date this show will have." She gave out a small mocking laugh, the producers still silent.</p><p>"Let me plan all the dates,"</p><p>Now, Taehyung did not mean to make it seem like a surprise and he was already planning to say that all along but Wheein looked at him like he just said something so ridiculous but, yes. He did say something ridiculous. All dates? They should have a date every 2 weeks. For six months. That’s like twelve dates. And yes, she calculated that mentally.</p><p>"What?" A producer who Wheein never bothered to know his name because he was the one bossing the couple around. He was very much shocked since the man vocally offered to plan almost everything. That’s half of their jobs and without it, what the hell are they gonna do?</p><p>"Let me plan all the dates, I promise I won’t go overboard but if I do, my company will pay for it," Taehyung said firmly since he guesses not everyone took him seriously. "And remove the scripts, me and Wheein promises to not say anything bad and beyond what we are allowed to say," Taehyung looked at the woman while saying that because in the last two weeks, he learned how she was almost always saying what comes out of her mouth. But honestly, she was still very calm and careful.</p><p>"We’ve been in this industry for like 2 or 3 years, I think we’ve all been very much trained to hold back our tongues," Wheein explained further, "And wouldn’t it be better if the dates and the words came from us, like, naturally?"</p><p>Taehyung sat beside the woman on the couch and he might be a little nervous about planning all the dates but that’s what his Hyungs are for, right?</p><p>While the producers all seemed to be having a silent discussion with each other Wheein leaned a little towards the singer,</p><p>"You sure you can plan all 12 dates?" Whispering as if they were having a very secret and important talk. "I can maybe help, Taehyung-ssi," the woman offered.</p><p>"What happened with ‘Honey’?" A wide smirk was already forming on the man’s lips and Wheein can’t help but slap his arm lightly. It was the pet name decided by the producers for them to call each other.</p><p>"Yah! Don’t push it," And she does that pout again. The pout that bothers Taehyung all the time because he feels like he’s willing to give the whole world when she does that. Taehyung was ready to tease her all day because of how cute that pout looked on the woman. This was one of the things they needed to act upon.</p><p>The producers said they should have a point where they would always meet. Taehyung finding Wheein cute and Wheein finding Taehyung cool.</p><p>If that wasn’t the most cringeworthy part then Taehyung guesses it was the pet names.</p><p>"It’s okay, Wheein-ssi," emphasising the name of the woman to further tease her, "I can do it, just be pretty and funny and talented," And a wink to finish.</p><p>Then, Wheein straight out blushes. But once again hit the man on the shoulders with an angry, "Hey!"</p><p>"Okay! We agree on your terms," The producer said with finality, "But, everything would still be financed by our company since it was part of the contract that we would pay all your expenses, so,"</p><p>"Give us a few days to get everything ready," Another producer said as she was typing the plan away on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks everything went better than Wheein expected. They went on dates that were more on their liking.</p><p>The first date that Taehyung planned was to eat street food on the corner of their studio lot. It was crazily the best date that Wheein experienced. They wore casual clothes and walked around while trying out every food they saw.</p><p>A trailer was released and their first date was featured. It blew up the whole country and well, as expected, the street food business was thankful. Everybody was now going on street food dates even Byul and Yong had the chance to go around the city just to eat.</p><p>It was quite fulfilling to just walk around and not have anyone telling them what to do. Their conversation stemmed from asking how they decided to be K-Pop stars and ended talking about their members who they love furiously.</p><p>There were times when Wheein would just nod and agree but Taehyung made sure there were no dead airs. Wheein was becoming more and more comfortable with the boy. She enjoyed his company and vice versa.</p><p>Wheein went back to their shared dorm with contentment because, finally! Finally, they didn’t have a script to memorise, they talked on their own and people liked it, and they ate what they were craving. Which is very important!</p><p> </p><p>By the second date, the whole country waited for what was next. And honestly, Wheein was quite excited, too. A few hints were given by Taehyung but mostly he kept to himself to surprise her.</p><p>The shooting started after lunch to satisfy their "afternoon date" as Taehyung put out. The two songbirds were now on their bus en route to where the date will take place.</p><p>The boy couldn’t keep it to himself much longer. (He gave spoilers for their first date right after he planned it— not very secretive). "You like books, Wheein-ssi?," he started when the cameras stopped rolling for a minute,</p><p>"Namjoon-hyung suggested this and the producers were already forcing me to give a plan for the second date, so I just said the first thing the popped on my head,” he said, sheepishly. </p><p>Wheein thought for a second about the pressure the man has been going through since the beginning but, "Yes, I love reading," she said with a smile, knowing full well she was gonna have a nice time today.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived shortly after the conversation and the cameras were on again.</p><p>"Ready, honey?" Taehyung asked while helping Wheein step out of the bus. She nodded. The pet name stuck for some reason. Wheein thought since they’ve used it many times already but Taehyung begs to disagree, he secretly likes to think that the girl’s voice is smooth like honey, don’t tell anyone about that.</p><p>He led her to a small but pretty bookstore. It looked well built and aesthetic inside (perfect to take photos and post in fancafe, Wheein thought).</p><p>"I love books," Wheein thought out loud. With that, the conversation went flawlessly.</p><p>Both of them love art. They have a talent in painting, specifically but appreciate all forms of art. Wheein thought that since Taehyung was ‘a friend of the world’ he wouldn’t have the same likings as hers but he surprised her this time.</p><p>A nice sitting arrangement was found on a corner of the store. Books were everywhere, some even were just put on the floor since the shelves were already so full. It was a mess. But a mess Wheein appreciated as a painter. </p><p>Her studio may come off as a mess every time she paints but she likes it like that. Paint everywhere, splashes of color lighting up her room just like the books they were sitting on to read. </p><p>She went ahead and got one something on display. A book of poems by Choi Seung-Ja. “Anxiety of words: contemporary poetry by Korean women”<br/>
She heard about this through her parents but have not yet given the time to read it through. </p><p>Taehyung, from what Wheein saw got a black and white photography book. Cool. </p><p>A camera was still on them so they had to talk in between about the books they chose. Taehyung let Wheein see the pictures that he liked from the photographer and she would say a line from the poems she was reading. </p><p>It was just a small table so whenever Wheein tried to move she would somehow slightly brush the boy’s hand. Taehyung thought it was annoying so he decided to grab Wheein’s free hand and interlock their fingers together. </p><p>A small gasp escaped Wheein. She looked at their hands and her hand looked so small compared to his. Taehyung was still very much into the book but Wheein couldn’t concentrate on what she was reading. </p><p>Maybe she liked it a little too much that she ended up not pulling by the time they decided to go and buy the books. She likes warm things. And Taehyung’s was the warmest thing as of the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inkigayo.... special MCs.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few shootings went by smoothly. A whole month went by and everyone was doing their jobs and then a bomb finally went down on June. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their manager told them to prepare because Byul and Wheein were going to be MCs for Inkigayo. But not just them…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung and Hoseok were also going to be by their sides. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a big deal for Wheein, no, not really, she’s probably just thinking about how Taehyung would act in front of his hyung and how she’ll react in front of her unnie. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it going to be awkward and would he flirt? Wheein didn’t really think so. They would undoubtedly just focus on their jobs as MCs and nothing else, right?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day came on and they were all getting ready backstage. It was definitely full packed. The four of them trying to memorise a few of their lines but nothing else. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. There was literally nothing else. And Wheein didn’t want to think about how Tae was seated beside her but there was definitely an obvious space. A space that was not supposed to be there when the one beside you is someone you already know for two months. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that space meant him being ashamed of her in front of his member or how he didn’t even introduce her to Hoseok. But she introduced Byul to Taehyung. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheein was so confused. Moonbyul introduced her to Hoseok not Taehyung. Because they were friends, apparently. Was he embarrassed because of her? A woman who he’d known to be with almost everyday to shoot as his wife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His wife, for Christ’s sake! </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Here she is, sitting beside him and trying to focus on what she should say. She felt so conflicted. Deciding to just focus on what she was actually holding, they still had around twenty minutes before they came to the stage. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few practiced lines in, something shifted on the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheein turned to look at Taehyung a little too fast for her liking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that too clingy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” She asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was cool. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok-hyung told me to tell you that we should do a little dance on stage, like you dance to our song and he’ll dance for your song. Just a small cover.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so that was it? No “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Honey, wanna eat afterwards? Like a lil’ celebration</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No “So, how’s my wife doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Or like a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You looking extra cute today, honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>”? She should reply now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A smirk fell on Tae’s face when he said that. What. A. Little. Fucker. Wheein gave him a little slap on his arm while giving him an extra glare, seeing Hoseok gave her a knowing smile, too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A small snort was heard from beside her, signalling that Byul also definitely heard that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, I’ll do it. What song should I do a ‘small’ cover of?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was it. The conversation flowed through like how everything was in its place. The two eldest out of the four of them hit off like they were friends ever since. They were but it was mostly because they played the same games and only chatted through their servers. It was the first time they talked in person so they mostly talked about things the two youngest didn’t know what the hell they were rambling on. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But, they found their topic rather quickly. Talking about how it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coincidence to be partnered up with her once again and Tae boasting about how his new date idea was gonna be the date of the year again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on a roll ever since they were called out after the 20 minutes was up. During in-between breaks they would talk about themselves and how that shooting went and also some addition to funny tricks up their sleeves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung taught her a few moves from ‘Fire’. They weren’t awkward together. The whole shoot finished without anyone actually realizing it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was starting to pack in their dressing room. Wheein already changed her clothes to a more casual feel, knowing they would be going home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After that dance, on the way to their dressing rooms, they said their goodbyes. Hoseok and Byul promised to play more, Tae told Wheein to get ready for their ‘date’ tomorrow as the two oldest snickered behind them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was, once again, excited. Pleased to know the fact that they were on good terms. That he was not embarrassed of her. She’ll try to loosen up and remember that this is a fake show. This is nothing. Nothing to work on. Nothing to overthink on. And most definitely nothing to invest feelings on. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>